Forgotten Moon
by BleuLune
Summary: Darien's life was normal until one night something happened and his life could never be normal again. UsagixMamoru SerenaxDarien
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Moon**

This is my first ever fan fic. I chose Sailor Moon because it is one of my all time favorite animes ever. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I warn you that I might not be completely loyal to the character's personality. But I do promise to be as loyal as I can possibly be without detracting from my creativity.

Sailor Moon and all the characters of the show do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1**

As Darien walked home he wondered how he could have let his life turn into this monotone. He did the same thing every day. Over and over the same cycle played. He got up in the morning, showered, had breakfast, and then went to classes. After classes you would find him at Le Ruban Rouge, The Red Ribbon, a fancy French restaurant only ten blocks from his apartment.

He had worked there for the last three years. He had gotten the job when he was fifteen. Though at first they had been hesitant to hire a fifteen year old.

The manager turned out to be a nice guy and he decided to give a kid who was down on his luck a chance. And he had not regretted his decision. The boss thought Darien had turned out to be one of the hardest working waiter he had ever had. But though Mr. Yama was a nice person he would never admit to Darien that he was such a great worker, because that meant having to give him a raise.

Darien thought the job was great the only downer, he thought as he looked the suit bag that he was carrying at his shoulder, was having to wear that ridiculous penguin suit , or tuxedo as everyone refered to it. But he knew that he resembled a penguin when wearing it.

Every woman, including the owner's wife and daughter and all the female customers that frequented the resteraunt, could not help but notice how attractive Darien looked in the tuxedo. He was the waiter that recieved the most tips. He did not realize how incredibly appealing in a costume that he hated to wear.

Then there were the shoes. They were the most oppressive shoes on the planet. Before he started working at Le Ruban Rouge he had not know that shoes could be oppressive, but know he knew. The shoes were what helped him get into character every afternoon. He almost forgot about the suit that he was forced to wear each night, but he shoes were a constant reminder that he was just a waiter, that he was just an actor in that fancy atmosphere.

Darien could have easily have passed as on of those rich snotty people that dined at Le Ruban Rouge. He looked the part even without the tuxedo. His hair was the color of the ebony darkness, one could easily get lost in it's silkiness. Many girl had in the past. It was especially attractive when a stray lock of his hair would fall into his right eye.

His eyes where the deepest color blue, many have referred to it as "midnight blue with a touch of the jewel of the sea, sapphire." His lashes were envied by the opposite sex.

One could easily see him as the son of some aristocrat, since Darien had what people call "aristocratic futures." He was not vain about his looks because he was not the type to worry about them. He had not been raised to be vain and arrogant thought he had learned it later on in his life, after the accident, after having to live on his own.

As he thought this Darien looked down because he suddenly felt like something was pressing his toes closer together and he realized he had forgotten to take those horrible shoes them off. He had no idea how he could have forgotten to remove the shoes, especially since they were always at he back of his mind, since they were such a burden to him. He had a strange feeling all day. Almost as if something was going to occur, but his life was so routine that he highly doubted that.

It was too late to go back and change them now, the restaurant would be closed. He almost hated to take the shoes into his apartment and contaminate it with their aura of richly haughtiness. But he had no other choice; he had nowhere else to store them.

As he looked down at his moving shoe incased feet he came to the entrance of a park. He had walked this path so many times before that he did not even have to look up to know where he was. But today something made him look up. He looked at the sign. The sign he had gazed upon what seemed like a million times since he began to work at the restaurant.

The Silver Park. The sign proclaimed. Darien has found out that the reason that the park had been called that was because of the lake that stood in the middle of the park. This lake had been here many centuries, according to the legend. The park had been situated in the same area of the city for so many decades.

Their was a legend that many centuries ago the lake had been here, but then it had not been a just a small lake but a great wondrous lake.

It is said that a beautiful princess came down from the moon on a silver beam of light. Her name had been Serenity and she had been the only daughter of the Queen of the Moon. They ruled he Silver Kingdom which encompassed all of the planets.

Each planet has its own princess. There had been eight princesses in all, because the planet Earth had not had a princess but a prince. His name has been Endymion.

Princess Serenity had been engaged to the princes since they were barley able to walk. Princess Serenity was talented in may thing, but she was also very stubborn. When she found out at the age of thirteen that she was engaged to a Princes she had never even met, she told her mother, Queen Serenity, that she would not marry the Prince.

Her mother was wise and knew not to argue with her daughter but she did not agree with her either. Queen Serenity knew that it was written in the stars that those two would be together, but she did not want to burden her daughter with that information at such a young age.

Four year later, when the Princess was seventeen she knew that she only has one year before she would be forced to marry Prince Endymion, and she still had never met nor seen him, had not even had any type of communication with him what so ever.

She decided that it was time to take her life into her own hands. Princess Serenity was going to go to Earth find the Prince and convince him not to marry her. She told herself that if she had no success in getting out of the marriage she would at least have met the prince and should would have her say in what type of marriage they would have.

So she arrived on Earth on a silver moonbeam with her truster adviser a cat named Luna. But she was no ordinary cat, she was a direct decedent of the talking cats of the Silver kingdom. They were a rare species that only existed on the moon. In fact there were only two of her kind. Her, Luna, and Artemis.

Luna was a beautiful creature with gorgeous and shiny, silky fur. She had a crescent moon on her fore head and many say that was the reason for the cats' power of talk. Artemis was the male of the species.

He was a creature of pure white silky fur and her too had the crescent moon embedded on his forehead. While Luna lives on the moon with her mistress, Princess Serenity, Artemis lived on the Planet Venus. He had been a gift to the Princess Mina.

Queen Serenity had taken one look at the Princess Mina and she had see a mirror image of her own daughter, Princess Serenity, who had been born just a couple months after Princess Mina. (She had not been able to see the baby until then because she had still been in a most uncomfortable condition, ancient and all) She decided to give each girl one of the two cats that had also just been born that year.

The two cats were the last two of their kind for a terrible plague had taken the lives of the few that lived on the moon. A baby Princess Serenity had fallen in love with little kitten Luna and they had been inseparable ever since. That is why Luna accompanied her on her journey.

When Princess Serenity arrived on Earth, she came down right at the center of the lake. No one was around, or so she thought, so she floated across the water to the land. But she did not realize that a man was watching.

You see the man had been napping under a willow tree near the lake. The man had become exhausted after traveling for many days. He had set out on a journey to save his kingdom from an evil enemy and after a glorious victory he was on his way home.

He had been but a three hour horse ride away when his horse had collapse of exhaustion and he had realized how tired he really was. He had taken his horse to drink from the lake then he had tied him some yards away to graze and he had himself laid down to take a rest under a willow tree that allowed shelter from the heat of the blazing sun.

It was some time later that he was waken up by the bright silver beam. As he gazed at the direction where it was coming from he was transfixed by the most beautiful lady floating down from the beam.

Princess was unaware that any one was watching her. She had no idea where she was and she was beginning to regret having taken such a rash decision as coming to Earth. She remembered that Earth was bigger than the Moon and it certainly had more people. But she had to try. Because the beam would not come back for her for another 7 days. She had one week to find Prince Endymion and convince him that she was not the girl for him.

She gazed around at her surrounding and she was even more frightened because there was nothing anywhere except water and trees. She turned to Luna to ask her what to do and before she could even for a word she heard a noise (perhaps it was a snap of a twig of the ruffling of leaves).

The noise sounded really close and she turned in the direction that it was coming from and she stood transfixed. Before her was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He had the blacked hair and deepest cobalt eyes she had ever seen and they were trained right on her. She could not move, she could not breathe. But for some reason she was not frightened. As she looked at him she realized she felt the safest she had ever felt in her life, she even felt safer than she did in her own room.

Luna spoke, she had broken the spell because both Princess Serenity and the stranger turned to look at her. The stranger was surprised to have heard a talking cat. While Princess Serenity was not sure what she felt.

The last several moments had been a mystery to her. Luna and Princess Serenity carried on a conversation while the stranger watched in amazement. Suddenly he found his voice and asked, "Who are you?" Princess Serenity did not want to give away her identity so she called herself Serena.

She told him she was on a quest to find a man. At he seemed to break out of the spell he was in. 'of course,' he thought to himself, 'a beauty like her had to be taken, and she is probably deeply in love with this fool.' When he found himself hating this unknown man that she had mentioned he knew that he had fallen deep.

He might be stubborn and prideful, but he was no fool. He knew what was going on. He had fallen in love instantly. He should have know it would happen this way, after his mother had warned him many years ago.

When he was small he had been warned by his mother that when he saw the girl that was meant for him he would fall in love and know it. Even though she had know this, she and father had still gone ahead and arrange him marriage. They had both told him that if he could find this girl before his fiancé turned eighteen then they would sever the engagement and he would be free to marry the woman he loved.

And here she was right in front of him and she was in love with some one else. Suddenly he remembered that all she had said was that she was looking for a man, she had not specified that she had any relation to this man, so he still had a hope. He figured out a plan in that moment. He would volunteer to help her and he would do every thing in his power to make her fall in love with him.

The story goes on to tell how he took a detour to his home that would last three days instead of three hours. She did fall in love with him even though she did not know that he was the man that she had gone to Earth to convince no to marry her.

She did not know who he was because all he told her was that his name was Darien. When they got to his castle he confessed his identity as well as his feeling for her and asked her to marry her. She looked at him in astonishment then she laughed.

Endymion thought she was mocking him and he almost left her, when she too confessed her identity. Prince Endymion was astonished too, but then Princess Serenity told him her reason for arriving at Earth. He was totally heart broken at that moment expecting a rejection to come at any moment, but he was pleasantly disappointed because she told him that she loved him.

They planed to marry the day of Princess Serenity's eighteenth birthday. But on the day of the wedding the plants came under attack. They were both killed but Queen Serenity cast a spell with her remaining powers after having defeated the evil force that had killed her precious daughter. She placed Luna and the spirit of her daughter and the spirit of Prince Endymion that would allow then to be together in another time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien stood in the entrance to the park and wondered if the story had any truth to it. His grandmother would always tell him that tale before he went to sleep. He knew that he had been named Darien after the prince in the tale. When he moved into the city he had found the park and he had been surprised to find that on the stone gate at the entrance to the park there was the tale inscribed, though condensed, of course.

He began to walk again. Taking the path that he usually took to get to the other side and to his apartment. But when he came to a fork in the path, the right leading straight through and the left leading toward the small lake in the middle of the park, for some reason he was drawn in that direction. As he got closer to the lake he noticed noise. He began to walk faster and suddenly heard what sounded like a scream.

_**to be continued............**_


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this second chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful comments on the first. I hope you continue to read and like the story I am creating. Reviews and even criticism is accepted so please read and do review. Many thanks to my beta and good friend, Seren147.

Sailor Moon and all the characters of the show do not belong to me.

1**Chapter 2**

When Darien heard the scream he made a run towards it. He forgot all about his oppressive shoes and ran like the wind itself was chasing him. He ran though some bushes then came to a complete stop. Right before him were two people in what looked to be a fierce and passionate embrace. Darien thought he must have misinterpreted the scream as one of fright and not one of passion, because to him that was what it must have been.

He was about to turn and walk away quietly before the couple noticed him and confused him for a pervert. The couple broke apart and looked at him. The girl took his breath away; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, flowing golden locks. Her lips were the pinkest of pinks. She was flushed in a most attractive way. 'But she is not a girl; she is on the verge of womanhood.'

Before his thoughts could carry him any further, he noticed that she was not embracing the man before her at all. He had a hold of her wrists and she was struggling to get away. There was a carpet traveling bag close to her feet and a cage with what looked like a cat in it. The cat suddenly began to meow, growl and hiss, in a manner that would have frightened most people. But seeing as it was trapped in the cage, it could do no harm to anyone.

The girl opened her mouth and was about to scream when the man let go of her left wrist and clasped his grubby hand over her mouth and turned her so that her back was plastered to his front. He let go of her right wrist and instead wrapped his sweaty arm around her middle. "You scream one more time, girly, and I will kill your cat in front of you. I will tear its head right off." The girl immediately went still and silent. "That's more like it. Now you are going to come with me. You have become too great of a nuisance and we want you dead." At the last word the girl again began to struggle. The man tightened his grip on her midsection and his fingers began to dig into her cheek. "Now come without much fuss and I shall spare your cat and maybe your innocence too." The man let loose a maniacal laugh and as Darien watched, the girl began to cry. It was silent weeping. Tears streaked down her face and onto her captor's hand. "Oh, girly, crying are we? Does that mean that you do not want your innocence spared? Well darrrliiing," he drug out that last word as if he were drunk, then leaned into the girl's ear, "that can be arranged. In fact, I think I will take care of it now. Struggle and your cat gets it." He again burst out into a hysterical laughter that curled the hairs on Darien's arms.

Darien looked around for something solid and heavy to use against the man. This time the man broke out into a fit of coughing at the end of his laugh and Darien spotted a heavy rock and saw his chance. He grabbed the rock and sprinted the five feet to where the man stood with the girl. The man was by now bent over, but still holding on tightly to the girl.

Darien smashed the rock down on the head of the girl's assailant. The man took the girl with him as he fell. He was immobile when they hit the ground. Blood pored out of the man's head.

Darien checked for a pulse and found a small and weak one. He was relieved to find that he had not just killed a man and turned to help the girl out from under the unmoving man. Darien rolled the man off of her. He found himself staring into the some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It was as if his own were reflected in hers. He shook the thought away.

The girl was conscious, but only just. He saw a small pool of blood right under her head and it was steadily getting bigger. Darien looked into her eyes, "I have to get you to a hospital as soon as possible."

He placed his arms gently under her and was about to lift her up to carry her to the nearest hospital, when she grabbed his shirt. "No. No hospital. They will find me at a hospital…"

"But..."

"No, please. Please, no hospital. It is only a small bump. Take my things and take me to your place." Her words were getting quieter and weaker as she talked, but she seemed to be fully aware of the situation. "Bring Luna." She pointed to the cat in the cage. "Will be just fin…" She did not finish what she was going to say because she fainted.

Darien looked around him in dismay. How was he suppose to carry this girl and all of her things? Now he had to take the cat cage as well as her carpet bag and his own stuff? He decided that he would place the bag, if it was not too heavy, on the girl as well as his small bag with his suit on her as he carried her. And he would carry the cat's cage with the arm that had the least amount of weight placed on it.

As soon as he finished thinking this he got into action. He moved and picked up her bag and realized it was really light. He guessed there was hardly anything in it. He then picked up his suit bag and placed both that and the carpet bag on the girl's abdomen. Then he picked up the cat's cage and set it near the feet of the unconscious girl and proceeded to pick up the girl. He then took hold of the cage with his right hand because the girl's legs were lying on the right arm. As he did this he pointedly did not look at the immobile body of the man.

Darien then began to make his steady way out of the park and to his apartment. Thankfully he had walked the better part of the way to his apartment before getting to the park. He only had about three more blocks to walk. It was a slow procession because as he walked his burden got heavier and heavier.

His arms began to get a bit numb. He looked up and was grateful to see the entrance to his apartment building only a few feet away. He sped up and reached the door in a matter of seconds. He put down the cat's cage; the cat meowed gently, and reached carefully into his pocket to extract his key. He managed to take it out without dropping the girl in his arms. He then maneuvered the girl so that she did not fall from his arms when he reached to open the door.

Darien placed his key in the lock and turned it. Then he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He kept it open with his foot and picked up the cat's cage yet again. He managed to get inside the door. He looked around and was relived to see that no one was round. There would have been too many questions, questions he very well could not answer.

Darien was very thankful that his apartment building came with an elevator because he would not have liked to walk up seventeen flights of stairs to his floor. He lived right at the very top floor.

This time, instead of putting down the cage he turned slightly to the right and used his index finger from his left hand to push the up button for the elevator. Darien gave a whispered "Thank you, God" when the elevator doors opened almost immediately. He had not been looking forward to standing in the hall and waiting for the elevator. For one, the girl was getting heavier and secondly anyone could have come in or anyone could have walked out of the elevator when it had finally reached the ground floor.

Darien stepped into the elevator and again used is left hand to quickly and repeatedly jab the button marked '17'. The doors closed and Darien heaved a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was wait for the elevator to rise to his floor and then get to his apartment, at the end of the hall, no less, without being seen. It was a good thing that most of the people that lived on his floor were senior citizens and had most likely already been in their nice warm beds for hours.

The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity. When Darien was all but convinced that he had some how died and gone to the hell of all the elevator rides, the indicator lighted on the 17 and dinged and the doors finally slid open.

Darien poked his head out of the elevator, or attempted to with a girl in his arms, and looked towards both sides of the hall. No one in sight. He quickly got out and practically ran to the right and to his apartment, or did as best he could with his burdens.

When he reached the door to his apartment he quickly put the cat's cage down and slid the key, which he had not bothered to put away when he opened the building entrance, into his doorknob and turned it. He turned the knob and pushed the door open with his foot. He then hurriedly grabbed the cage and walked inside. He begrudged not being able to remove the stuffy shoes immediately, but he had to put down the girl first and attend to her head wound before he did anything else.

Darien placed the cage in his living room. The cat inside, (What had the girl called her?) meowed to be let out. "You will have to wait…Um…Luna. I have to attend to your mistress first." He then went into his room and placed the girl on his bed. He saw that she had stopped bleeding, but not before the blood had practically coved his before clean sleeve. He was again thankful that no one had been around when he arrived. He was also thankful that his manager had made him work so late so that he did not encounter anyone on his way to his apartment because of the time of night it was. Then he realized his train of thought and began to think that the events of the evening had really gotten to him, because if he had not worked so late he never might have encountered the girl and her attacker in the first place. "But then she would have been doomed for sure." Darien spoke to himself as he walked to his bathroom and first aid kit.

He brought the kit into his room and proceeded to clean and bandage the wound. It was a very good thing that he was studying to be a doctor. Something he had wanted to be since he was a little kid. Even before the accident.

Flashback

"Darien, what are you doing?" Meredith looked down at her little boy as he seemed to be turning his new teddy bear into a mummy.

Darien looked up from his task only for a moment and his mom saw a very serious expression on his face. He turned back to his bear. "I am bandaging Alan up. He was run over by a bike today, mother, and I have to bandage him up or he will bleed to death."

His mother smiled and shook her head in an indulgent way. "Darien, dear, that is the third one of your stuffed animals that you have 'cured' today. Will they get into more accidents, I wonder?"

"I do not know, mother, but as a dedimicated," five year old Darien mispronounced the word, "doctor, I must do all I can for anyone or anything that comes to me for help." He sounded very serious for a five year old, his mother thought.

"Well, Darien, at least I know what you desire to be when you are older."

"That's right, mother, I want to be a doctor, a very talented doctor, one who cures lots and lots of people. I want to help them get better and go home to their families. Just like Dr. Brian did for daddy. I am so glad daddy came home. I missed him when he was away, I really did, mommy." He again slipped back to the person of the five year old he was.

Meredith spread out her arms and beckoned to her beloved son, "Come here, Darien, sweetie." Darien obeyed. He practically ran to her arms. "I missed daddy a lot too, baby. But now he is all better and he is here. It was after all only appendicitis dear, nothing too serious."

"I know, mommy, but I thought he was going to die, because when you took him away to the hospital I was all alone and I had to go and stay with the neighbors and their son, Frankie, said that people only go to the hospital when they are going to die." Little Darien sniffled and brought his hand to his eyes to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Well, Darien, Frankie does not know what he was talking about, because obviously your father did not die and he is at this moment in perfect health."

Darien looked up at his mother with twinkling eyes, from the tears he had not allowed to fall, and smiled. "Mommy, I am so glad. And I know that it was because of Dr. Brian. That is why when I grow up I will be a doctor just like him. I will save many daddies and many mommies and maybe even their kids too. And they will all go home to their families and be happy like our family."

Meredith hugged her son fiercely and let a few tears escape her own eyes at her son's sentiments. "Yes, sweetie, I am sure you will be the best doctor in the whole universe."

End of Flashback

Darien came back from his past with a snap from his head and realized he not yet finished what he was doing. He quickly set back to work and finished. He then took back the first aid kit and came back to check the girl's pulse. But even if she was still alive, which he was sure she was because of the steady rise and fall of her chest, head injuries were a tricky thing.

Darien came back into his room and checked her pulse. He was satisfied. Then he removed her shoes and gently tucked her into his bed. He would have to sleep on his couch in the living room. He turned to leave when suddenly the girl stirred in his bed. He turned back just as she was saying something. When he looked upon her he noticed that she was still asleep. 'She must be talking in her sleep.' He thought to himself. He walked back to the bed and kneeled before it. He leaned in to listen to what she was saying. 'Maybe I can find out her name or something that would help to identify her and notify her relatives.' But then she said no more. She curled in and seemed to settle down more comfortably in his bed and was silent.

Darien sighed and got up. He walked to the door and stepped out of the room. He left the door open a crack so that he would be able to hear if she woke during the night in pain or if she started talking in her sleep again. He made his way to his front door and finally removed the oppressive shoes. He then went into his bathroom and showered and changed into his pajamas.

Then he decided he needed an aspirin, so he went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and aspirin. Then he remembered the cat and got a bowl of milk for her.

Darien walked into the living room with the bowl and almost dropped it when he realized that the cat was curled up in a ball on his favorite chair and was pleasantly snoozing. The little devil of a cat had managed to get her cage open. He went to the cage and examined it. It was not broken. 'This cat must be an extremely talented and smart cat to be able to open that cage door. He placed the cage to the side out of the middle of the room.

Darien thought that the cat deserved a treat for being such a smart cat so he went back into his kitchen and got her a bowl of tuna. He went back and placed it near the milk. The smell of the tuna seemed to have a magical affect because the cat, Luna, immediately lifted her head, sniffed and then made her way gracefully to the tuna and the milk. Darien smirked and shook his head and went to ready his bed (the couch) for the evening.

As Darien settled in he wondered who the girl was, what her name was, and why that man had been after her. It seemed like there were more than just that man after her if what the man at the park had said was any indication at all. He hoped that taking her in and not taking her to the hospital would not bring ill consequences onto himself, but even as he hoped this he got a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Something told him there would be consequences a plenty.

But he would deal with that in the morning. He was thankful tomorrow was Saturday, no classes and only a bit of work. He turned over and settled in bed better. He fell asleep to images of the girl and went to the land of strange and bothersome dreams.

end chapter 2

To be continued………

Author's notes: I am so sorry for having delayed his chapter for so many months. I do hope that I have not turned anyone away from it. I do not like to leave things unfinished so take comfort in knowing that I do indeed plan to finish this story. Most of it has already taken shape in my head. All I have to do is find the time and the words and the inspiration to write it all down.

Random fact: Listening to Chopin as I write the last bit of this. Impromou No. 4 in C "Faintaisie" to be exact. It is a wonderful piece. If you any one had a chance I suggest you listen to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another exciting installment of Forgetful Moon. I am happy that all of my readers enjoy the story. This chapter gives some insight into the title. I hope all of you will continue to enjoy the story. I really do appreciate all of your comments and reviews. I would like to take this time to thank my friend and Beta Seren147 for all the corrections she has made and will make on my chapter. ("Thanks, chica!") And now, without much further ado Chapter 3

Sailor Moon and all the characters of the show do not belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

Darien woke with a start from very strange dreams. As he pushed his blanket away he remembered seeing one face over and over. A heavenly face and it was the prettiest face he had ever seen. Then the dream had turned horribly distorted. That heavenly face had metamorphosed into one of a man. The man had greasy hair, was missing several teeth and had breadcrumbs and other such things in his sinister black mustache. A voice started to call in the background. The face of the man began to contort into an evil and cruel sneer then he had burst in to maniacal laughter. Then the screams had started and he had come awake with a slight ringing in his ears.

Darien pushed off of his couch and the evening before rushed to him and almost knocked him back to the couch. When his sleep fogged mind finally cleared he realized that the ringing in his ears was not ringing at all, but someone was indeed screaming and it was coming from his room.

"The girl!" Darien exclaimed and jumped over his own couch and sprinted for his bedroom.

Darien arrived in time to see the girl flailing about. He noticed that she still had her eyes closed. She was still asleep; she was having the nightmare of all nightmares, from what Darien could see. He reached the bedside and then he was helpless. He did not know what to do. Should he wake her? Or should he let her wake up on her own from the nightmare?

Darien did not want her to keep screaming. For one thing her screams were setting him on edge and for another she might wake up the neighbors and then they would come and complain. Since most of then were senior citizens they were very nosey, very nosey indeed. He did not want to have to explain what a girl was doing in his apartment. There was nothing he could say that would convince any of them that he was not a pervert.

Darien decided to wake her, but to wake her as gently as he could. He carefully leaned in and then gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She sat up suddenly with her eyes wide open and breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon. Darien had fallen back when the girl had sat up. He now picked himself up.

When the girl noticed movement at her side she quickly turned her head towards Darien. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and fright. Darien did not move for fear of frightening her further. He had no idea how to remove that fear from her eyes. He wanted to so badly though. He did not want to be seen as someone frightening, especially not in her eyes. He usually did not care what other people thought of him, but at that moment he did not want to be what she thought he might be. Darien did not know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but was afraid that if he got closer she might freak out and start screaming or fight him in some way.

And he was right. At that moment he girl was the most frightened she had ever been in her life. She was frightened because she did not know where she was. She was frightened because she had no idea who the guy that was standing above her was. But what frightened her most was that she did not know who she was. She could not remember her name. She could not remember her age, her birthday. She did not remember any of it. Sure she could tie her shoes and maybe even cook rice (in a rice cooker that is), but she did not remember anything else. And that frightened her more than the stranger, more than the strange place.

She knew however that she had to stay calm. She took a few calming breaths then looked over at the man. He might know who she was. He might know her name. For all she knew he could be her brother. He could be her boyfriend. Her eyes widened a bit at that thought. Or he could be her husband, or even her lover. She felt herself blush when that thought crossed her mind.

She took one more breath. She then suppressed her fears because she had to ask.

Darien watched her calm herself and he expelled a breath of relief. He was glad. She had probably recovered from her nightmare and realized he had saved her, and then she had remembered her request. He watched her steadily, waiting for her to do or say something.

The girl looked straight into the darkest blue eyes she could ever imagine. "Who am I? Who are you? And what am I doing here? Do I live here? Do you live here? Do WE live here? And where is _here_?" She finally stopped her questioning and took a deep breath. She patiently waited for him to answer her.

Darien looked at the girl that was sitting in his bed with amazement. He had never known anyone to talk as fast as she just did. And she had asked the strangest questions. How was he supposed to know who she was…? Then it dawned on him. When she was taken down with that man she had hit her head. That bump on the head must have caused her to lose her memory. She did not know who she was anymore than he did. They were most certainly in trouble.

Darien did not know what to tell her. He did not know what to say at all. Then he thought he would focus on the few questions he could answer. "My name is Darien. You are in my apartment. I live here alone, we do not live here. My apartment is in Tokyo." And he had nothing else to say.

She looked at him for a bit before she said anything. "But who am I? What relation am I to you? And if I do not live here, how did I come to be here? Please answer me, please."

Darien saw that some of the earlier fear was returning to her eyes. "I do not know who you are. I had never seen you before in my life until tonight. You see I was walking though the park, a shortcut I take from my job to my apartment when I heard a scream." He proceeded to tell her all that had happened up to when he had heard her nightmare induced screams. "I cannot tell you your name because you did not tell me it before you passed out. All I know is the name of your cat, Luna. She is in my living room, probably dozing." He had nothing else to say.

The girl was still looking at him. She looked at him with a look that said incredulous. She could not believe what was happening to her. She wanted to go home, but she had no idea where home was. She felt like crying. How could a thing like this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Darien watched in horror as the girl's pretty face began to contort. He had not had any sister, but he had had a lot of girlfriends and he had seen them cry before. He knew what it looked like. And he did not want her to cry. He wanted her to smile and be happy, though he honestly could not see what she would find to be happy about. If he was in her situation, he would surely want to cry too.

The girl began to sniffle, trying to keep the tears in, not wanting to cry in front of a stranger. And a very handsome stranger at that. When that idea come across her head she wanted to cry even more, because how could she think such things in a time when she was in the most despair she had ever been. She did not remember who she was. She did not remember anything about how she got to where she was. And she did not remember any of her relatives, she did not know if she even had any. She did not even remember when the last time she had had any food was. All she remembered was that she supposedly had a cat named Luna. But she did not remember what she looked like.

That last thought sent her over the edge. She let one tear fall and once you let one tear fall it is as if a dam is opening up. Big tears began to fall onto the blanket that she had been using to cover herself.

Darien immediately wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, everything was going to work out in the end. But at the moment everything seemed helpless and he did not want to lie to the girl that was crying big tears from those huge blue eyes of hers. He moved in towards her anyway and carefully placed his arms around her and began to stroke her hair in a comforting motion. "There, there. No need to cry. We will think of a solution. I am sure."

The tears the girl had been shedding had been silent, but when Darien began to speak the girl felt her heart swell because she could not remember if she had ever been held like she was being held at that moment before. And when she realized how helpless she felt because she had no memories she began to cry in earnest. "WAH, WAH. This…this…this is hor...hor…horrible. I...I...I do not know who...who…who I am. I wa...wa…want to go ho…ho…home. WAH, WAH." Her crying broke up her words. And she was wailing.

Darien found it a bit irritating because the wailing was almost unnatural, but he kept holding her because he felt it was the thing to do. He also continued to stroke her soft golden hair. "Please stop crying." He pleaded. 'Or at least stop wailing,' he added silently to himself. Then he chided to himself for being insensitive, but then she wailed again and he forgot all about thinking that he was insensitive. He had two conflicting thoughts, as she wailed he wanted to fling her onto the bed and be done with her. Let her cry her eyes out as long as he did not have to hear that horrible sound of her wailing. But when he saw her trembling and crying (wailing aside) he never wanted to let go. Even if she did stop crying, he wanted to hold onto her forever.

He was utterly confused. No one, no girl, have ever made him feel this way. And she was a total stranger. He knew nothing about her. She looked so young and fragile, for all he knew she could be 15 or worst younger. He was only about to turn 21 and he was not into younger girls. One or two years younger was fine, but five or more was too young for him, at this stage in his life. Though she was pretty enough. No he was crazy to even think anything like that. He did not know what to do.

She suddenly stopped wailing, but was still crying. Darien breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad she had stopped making that horrible noise. She began to get calmer and relax, he felt her relax in his arms. She then pulled back and her blue eyes stared deep into his.

"Will you really help me find a solution? Do you really think there is a solution? I mean, I could stay like this forever. I could forever be without my precious memories. That would be absolutely horrible." She gulped, and tears continued to stream down her face.

"I am sorry to say that that prospect is possible. I am a med student and I know that amnesia can last years and possibly for the rest of your life." The girls eyes widened, she looked like she was a doe struck in the headlights. Frightened and uncertain. "But I also know that it could go away by tomorrow or a week from now. Amnesia is a very arbitrary thing. It can be cured by triggering a memory or it can be made worst by the same thing. But since you do not remember anything, correct?" The girl nodded solemnly. "Then I doubt your amnesia can be made worst. So it can only get better." He smiled reassuringly at her.

By then her tears had stopped, but her face was still wet. Darien opened a drawer in his night stand and took out tissues. He then carefully wiped her tears away. She gave a few sniffles and then smiled tentatively back at him.

"Do you really think that I will, somehow, get my memory back? Is there really a solution to my problem or problems, if what you tell me about the incident in the park is true?" The girl inquired hopefully.

"I may not be a doctor yet, but I will put forth all of my knowledge and skill to helping you recover from your amnesia." He spoke with a voice filled with a confidence he did not entirely feel. But it made the beautiful girl in his arms smile brighter.

"Thank you, uh, Darien?" She looked as if she doubted herself in remembering a simple name. Darien nodded and she continued to smile.

Darien was about to tell her to get some sleep and tuck her back into his bed when he recalled the carpet bag that belonged to the girl that he had brought along with the girl and her cat. "Stay right here, I will be right back. I think I already have something that will help you remember." He said hurriedly as he disentangled himself from the girl's arms and rushed to the living room.

Darien nearly stepped on Luna. "Meow" she said looking at him with what appeared to be an accusing look. He laughed, "Sorry, little one, almost got you there didn't I?" He looked around the room and spotted the carpet bag near the door. He ran toward it and grabbed it then ran back into the room, just barely avoiding Luna where she sat cleaning herself.

Darien was panting a little when he got back into his room, even though his apartment was relatively small. He figured it was the excitement of finding out who the girl was. He placed the bag next to the girl, turned on the lamp on the night stand next to the bed and sat on the bed with the carpet bag between him and the girl.

They both looked at the carpet bag as if it would sprout a mouth and begin to tell them the girl's life story. But after a few minutes passed and nothing of the sort happened, Darien looked up at the girl. "Well, are you going to open it and see what's inside?"

"Do _I_ have to? Can't you do it? I'm a bit scared of what we might find, or better yet of what we might _not_ find." She bit her lip and looked at him.

Darien was temporarily taken aback by the way the girl looked with her lip between her small, perfect teeth. Then he swallowed. "Yes, you should do it. It is your bag after all. But first let's look around the outside of the bag to see if there is a name tag or something that might tell us your name." The girl nodded and Darien decided that he could do that task.

Darien picked up the bag and carefully examined the bag. It was old and worn and looked like it had been repaired many times over the years. There was a tag, but it was also worn. All he could make out form the tag was the first letter, a very intricate, but faded S. He pointed this out to the girl and she looked at it very carefully. She was trying her best to read the rest of the name. Her thin blonde eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and Darien thought she looked rather pretty with that expression, but he kept his opinion to himself.

She finally threw up her hands in defeat, "It is no use. I cannot read it. This is hopeless. I will never know who I am."

Darien gave a little chuckle. "Do not give up yet, we have not even opened the bag, we have just sat here examining the outside."

The girl looked a bit embarrassed. "Right." She said and gave a little embarrassed giggle.

Darien smiled to himself as he placed the bag on the bed beside the girl again. "Okay open it and turn it upside down and shake everything there is in it out so we can take a look."

The girl looked at Darien with a slightly scared expression then at the bag as if it might grow fangs and attack her with them. She finally took a deep breath and did as Darien asked. She grabbed the bag, opened it and turned it upside down. Clothing fell out without much ado. Then she gave it a little shake and a small hand bag fell out.

Before Darien could tell her to do the same to the hand bag as she had done to the carpet bag, she picked it up. 'It's heavy for a hand bag,' she thought. She then unzipped it and turned it upside down as she had done with the carpet bag. A bunch of things that you would not expect to fall out of a hand bag came tumbling down on top of the clothing.

Darien and she both leaned in to have a closer look at the strange, interesting, and arbitrary clues. Both Darien and the girl looked astonished as they noticed one thing in particular.

end chapter 3

To be continued…

Author's Notes: I know, I know. I am horrible for having left it at a cliff hanger. I bet you are all wonder what they are staring at. Oh but only I will know until the next chapter comes out. I will try to write chapter four as soon as I can, but expect a delay because school has started and it is in full-swing. How I hate being in college, so much to do and read for classes. sigh I wish it was all done with already.

I am currently listening to Piano Sonata No. 2 in B Marche funebre-Lento ("Funaral March") by Fryderyk Chopin. How I adore classical music.


End file.
